


Unfinished #2

by bumblezz



Series: Drip Drop, Unfinished Shop [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Gen, How Do I Tag, Pokemon, Pokemon Journey, Short, pokemon aus are my shit, they're my serotonin, unifinished but i'll prolly touch it again some day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblezz/pseuds/bumblezz
Summary: Ishimaru and Naegi try picking a Unovan starter pokemonThey both silently panic
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Naegi Makoto
Series: Drip Drop, Unfinished Shop [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665181
Kudos: 2





	Unfinished #2

**Author's Note:**

> you ever wonder how wholesome of a friendship ishi and eggi could've had if ishi hadn't died?
> 
> yeah me too

_**[...]** _

Ishi turns and flashes his friend a nervous look, and all Naegi can do is give him a thumbs up and a supportive smile.

He smiles back but gulps and wipes away building sweat from his forehead as he turns back to look at the trio of pokemon waiting in front of him. It's totally silent, aside from the steady ticking of the clock in the background. Naegi can practically taste Ishimaru's tension because of how thick it is, and he can understand: the risk of an incompatible partner, the risk of disobedience, the risk of disliking each other in _general —_ the possibilites could be endless, for all he knows!

Movement in his view brings him out of his thoughts and moving to his friend's side, who's standing to his full height with a pokeball in hand. Despite their earlier worry, Ishimaru has a proud gleam to his eyes and Makoto is barely repressing excited jitters. "Who'd you pick?" he asks.

The moral compass breathes a held back sigh of relief and releases his new buddy with a wide smile.

_"Te-Tepig!"_


End file.
